


Time

by doladeezy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doladeezy/pseuds/doladeezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic! Chakotay and Kathryn take a much-needed moment alone in his ready room. Just fluffy.<br/>Set post-Protectors, so spoilers - although can be a stand-alone piece if you haven't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back, Kathryn."

They were sat on the sofa of his ready room, legs intertwined and her body tucked into his side. Admiral Janeway had rejoined the Full Circle fleet a week ago and she had just about ironed out the creases in her reputation with Starfleet. Worked in tandem with Farkas, obeyed orders, regained her distance from the crew and maintained her quarters on the Vesta. Coffee in one hand, with the other tucked between herself and Chakotay, this moment was long overdue - she took a sip of her favourite beverage and rested her head on the available broad shoulder. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she thought back to the month spent with her mother at home in Indiana. The month that she let go of everything to do with Starfleet and spent her days helping out in the garden or kitchen - her mother had been thrilled that she'd actually learned to cook a thing or two. She would give Chakotay a demonstration as soon as the opportunity arose.

The arm around her shoulders bent at the elbow and reached to stroke her hair, running the dark fingers through the locks that were now at the same length as when he first met her. 

"I've missed you," rumbled against her temple, in that rich voice she loved so dearly.

Pulling her head up, Kathryn took in the face of the man who had meant so much to her for the past decade. 8 years ago she had told him that she couldn't imagine a day without him - all these years later and those words still held an impossible weight. Unfortunately, fate had been less than kind to the two of them and she had been forced to spend many days without him. They were both looking forward to that no longer being the case.

Moving at the same time, their lips brushed together briefly, savouring the closeness. Gliding softly and slowly across one another, taking their time. The kisses they had shared since she arrived back on Voyager had been chaste, this was tender and lingering. Setting her coffee down, she brought her hand up to trace lines down the side of his face, running her fingers along his strong jaw. A firm arm came up to wrap around her slim waist and pull closer.

With a slight smirk against his lips and one swift movement, Chakotay found himself with the Admiral placed firmly in his lap, pressed flush against him. Low chuckling into the soft skin of her neck and a sigh as her hands ran up his shoulders and into his hair. He had missed her so.

A final kiss to his full lips and drawing back, they sat with their foreheads together - breathing the same air and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Smooth hands traced patterns on the sides of his neck as large palms soothed down the back of her rib cage and rested at her hips. 

For this moment, they just existed together. Contented to simply be settled against each other, the heat of their bodies providing a comfortable blanket. One day this would become a regular occurrence - mornings would begin like this, lunches would be spent similarly and evenings would follow in suit. It would just take a little more time. 

And a couple of rings.

Chakotay smiled at that thought. He had yet to mention it, and was aware that it wouldn't be possible for another while, but was quietly confident in what her answer would be. In fact, he should probably ask sooner rather than later - it wouldn't be unlike his Kathryn to take the initiative and ask him. That made him grin right into his dimples.

Lifting her chin up he placed one last, long kiss on her lips.

"We should be getting back."

Nodding solemnly, then pulling a wry smile, "Aye, sir."

Pushing off his shoulders, she righted herself and straightened out her uniform. With one hand on the small of her back he led her to the door, back to duty.

Just a little more time.


End file.
